Always You
by Bonniefied
Summary: Sequel to "Never Me" The counterparts have been shut down due to injuring customers. Mr.Fazbear discovers the old animatronics in the Parts and Services and decides it's their time to shine again. But when the restaurant has the possibility of shutting down for good, what can the animatronics do? Are the counterparts truly deactivated? Can Bonnie make a child smile?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonniefied here and I am super excited to bring you guys the sequel to ****_Never Me!_**** Again, thank you to everyone in review section, you guys are awesome. And by the way, this takes place pretty soon after that last chapter of ****_Never Me._**** I now present to you...chapter 1!**

Chapter 1

Bonnie POV

What is this place? The last thing I remember is the engineers coming into the Parts and Services room and shutting us off. But, why? The good thing is I don't feel anymore pain. I'm laying on some kind of hard table. The lights are so bright, I can't see anything. I feel...different. It feels like something was added onto me. I can't move anything, unfortunately. That's when I heard voices.

"Everything is finished, . They are just like new now. All the damage was repaired and we replaced any missing body parts. We also made them smaller so they wouldn't have such a scary feel on the children," one of the engineers said.

"Thank you, James. I appreciate all the hard work you've put in these last few months on the animatronics. To be honest, I didn't like the design of those new animatronics. Plus they never were as friendly to the children as these were," said.

"Well, they are about to be activated. As soon as we activate them, I'm going to close up here. They will be on for the night, to go ahead and get their systems warmed up," James said.

"Wonderful. If you're about to close up, I guess I'll go ahead and leave. Thank you again, James," said.

"No problem, sir," James replied. I then heard a door close, indicating that had left. James then activated us all and then turned off all the lights and locked the door. As soon as he closed the door, I sat up. I looked over my body to see all the dents in it were gone. I quickly looked over to my left to see that my left arm was also back. I quickly stood up and found a rather large mirror in the shop. When I looked in it, I saw my face was also back. I had more of a lavender color now, and I also now had maroon eyes. I quickly looked around the shop to find Chica, Freddy and Foxy starting to wake up as well. They had been repaired, too! Chica had both her hands now and all her dents were healed. Freddy and Foxy got their eyes back and all their tears were gone.

"Guys, they fixed us! We are as good as new!" Chica yelled as she looked at herself with happiness.

"Aye, ye would be correct. Me eye is back!" Foxy exclaimed, equally as happy.

"No more dents, no more tears, we're perfect!" Freddy said happily. I ran over to them and hugged them all.

"I thought we were done for. I thought we were going to die in there (or shut down? deactivate? I don't know D:). I'm so happy we can move around without the fear of being caught," I said with a smile on my face. We all ran to the dining room and got up on the stage. Even the building got a new design. There were actually doors now. Freddy and Chica started to sing a song together and Foxy ran over to his cove and was in awe of the new designs in it. I immediately grabbed my guitar and started playing. How I longed to strum the chords I so loved again. It felt amazing to play. It was like all fears and burdens were lifted off of me. We would never have to worry about those counterparts ever again.

Unfortunately, that is where I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up, my friends?! Bonniefied here, and I'm ready to write you guys a new chapter! I would've done it yesterday but I was SUPER busy, so I'm sorry. But I am going to do my best to write you guys some good chapters! Hope you enjoy! I now present to you...chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Bonnie POV

They hugged me.

The children actually hugged me. They had tears in their eyes saying how much they missed us, and how mean the other animatronics were. They were jumping up and down trying to get through the crowd to get to us. It was the best moment of my life. I hugged every single child that came up to me, and I promised that I would never leave them. I told them that we would stay forever.

We had a lot of business today. Especially for it being a Monday! I wondered if the children had missed school just to come here. The building had a completely new design. There was a new stage that had colorful lights shining on it. Pirates Cove got a makeover, as well. In Foxy's section, they had painted beautiful scenery of the ocean with pirate ships sailing in them. Foxy absolutely loved it, and so did the children! We had been programmed with more up-to-date songs, since we had been singing those other 'older' ones for a very long time. There were also doors added to the design of the building. I thought it was strange that the old building had no doors, but I didn't decide if it did or not, so whatever.

There was a tiny change for the design of me and Freddy from what we had originally been. We no longed had the two buttons on our chest. Not a major change, but a noticeable one. Chica now had a new cupcake, Freddy had a new microphone, and I had a new guitar. I loved that old guitar, but this one sounds amazing. The strings sound brand new, as they echo when I strum. sure did make sure we looked good as new.

It was 12 am and I finally activated for the night. I was usually sad at this time of the night, remembering the day and how no one had noticed me. Either that or I was trying not to be torn apart by the counterparts. Speaking of them, where are they? I would figure they would keep them for spare parts, but where had they put them? I would worry about that later. Right now, I had to wait for the others to activate.

"Ah, t'was a fine day today," Foxy said as he entered the stage area. He usually didn't activate this early, but oh well.

"I have to agree with you there, Foxy. I loved seeing the children's faces again!" Chica said with excitement.

"You know, I never realized how bad it would be if we ever were taken away from the children. I never understood how sad it would make us if we weren't allowed to perform anymore. In that Parts and Service room, I thought we would never see the children again. Being back on the stage, it makes me realize what a true honor it is to entertain them," I said, remembering the hard nights in that room. Not being able to see a single child was enough to drive us mad.

"You're right, Bonnie. We never realized how good we have it. We should be thankful that we have our roles," Freddy said with a smile. Things had finally changed for the better. I thought everything would be perfect from here on out. But it wasn't. Things somehow got even worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Bonniefied here, and I hath returned! I am sooooooooo very sorry that** **I haven't updated in a few days. I have been so busy it's unbelievable. Plus, after every chapter, as soon as it is posted, I am already thinking about what to write for the next chapter because I am trying my best to update daily (I'm failing). I was having temporary writer's block, but I have finally thought of an idea for my next chapter. And just a little note, in the last chapter, whenever I put ' ', it cut it out for some reason. Instead, I'll put** ' '** just in case it keeps doing that. So without further interruption...CHAPTER 3! **

Chapter 3

Bonnie POV

It was wonderful today.

Not as many children paid me attention today, but I couldn't complain. It was more than I used to have. Pirates Cove got a ton of attention today. The children love the decorations, and I can tell that Foxy enjoys every second of it. We have a lot of fun up on the stage, with Freddy and Chica singing their newly updated songs. It is a lot more fun to play these new songs, and also more challenging. The songs are very fast and upbeat, but I love learning the new songs nonetheless.

It was 12 am, and I decided it was time to finally explore this newly designed pizzeria. I was always the first one to activate for the night, so I should be able to search alone for most of the night. I went to the side Chica and Freddy prefer to roam, since they would activate in a few hours and I didn't want them to know what I was really doing. I walked down the east hallway, observing the drawings by children on the wall. I came up to these three posters, each one with a different animatronic on it. One had Chica, one had Freddy, and the last one had me. I was looking at them, wondering when they had made these posters. Probably as soon as we opened, because it was us with our new designs.

As I was still looking at the posters, all three of them changed to a drawing of a child crying. The child was almost completely white, wearing black clothes, and had tears running down it face. The change scared me, and the drawing was unpleasant to look at. Another disturbing thing about it was that each one of the drawings were identical. I walked back to the dining room, not enjoying the creepy drawing.

I walked down the west hallway, the side preferred by me and also by Foxy. I quickly looked back to make sure the others hadn't activated yet. Upon seeing them still deactivated, I continued walking down the hallway. This hallway was strange, as the light was flickering. Were they already on that tight of a budget? It was quite hard to see down this hallway with the dim light, but I could still pretty much see where I was going. I noticed a supply closet while walking down the hallway. I went inside and noticed a very low light bulb. I stared at it for a few seconds, realizing I had never seen the inside of one before. Pretty soon it started hurting my eyes, so I walked back outside into the hallway.

At the end of it, I noticed a poster of Freddy. It was similar to the other poster, except this poster was more of a full-body picture, showing more than just his face. Like the other poster, it soon changed to another image, startling me. It was now a picture of Freddy ripping off his face. It reminded me of when I was missing my face, and made me wonder how this was even made. Freddy had never ripped off his face, yet it looked exactly like him, meaning it couldn't have been a drawing.

Pretty soon, the poster changed again. This time, it was a very close up image of Freddy's face. Although, it wasn't exactly Freddy. Instead of his brown color, he was all golden. As soon as it appeared, something didn't feel right. It felt like I was being watched. Now completely spooked, I decided to return to the dining room. When I turned around, I saw a limp Freddy suit which was all yellow. It was obvious it didn't have an endoskeleton, and it had wires coming out of it's right eye. After staring at me for about 10 seconds, it vanished. Terrified, I rushed back to the dining room.

This new pizzeria was terrifying. I had to figure out more. Wait, where did they put the counterparts?


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! No more writer's block! What's up, guys? Bonniefied here, and I am FINALLY back to write you the next chapter of ****_Always You._**** I hope you guys haven't forgot about me! :( Anyway, enjoyyyyyyy!**

Chapter 4

Bonnie POV

I return back to the dining room to see Freddy and Chica beginning to activate. Was that 'golden Freddy' a hallucination? No, it was way to real. Its eyeless face staring into me, watching my every move. It was absolutely terrifying. Suddenly, I see eyeless images of Freddy and me flash in my vision. I hear mumbling sounds, much deeper than any of our voices. The words 'It's Me' flash over and over in my head, when the flashes just... stop.

"Hey Bonnie! How long have you been up?" Chica asked me in her usual, happy voice.

"I uh... actually just activated a few minutes ago," I lied to her. I don't think they need to know about the...things... just yet.

"Hmm, that's surprising. You are usually up very early. Could be an update in our new systems," Freddy quickly added. That would have made sense if I had, in fact, just woken up. I always hated having to lie to them.

"Could be. Where's Foxy?" I asked. I immediately regret it.

"WOOOOOOOHOOOOO! MOVE YER BUMS, YE LANDLUBBERS!" Foxy yelled as he ran around the dining room. I covered my sensitive ears at his loud yelling.

"Calm down, Foxy! Some of us have better ears than others," Chica said, gesturing towards me as I was still grabbing my ears.

"Aye, seems I forgot. Sorry lass," Foxy quickly said. I checked my internal clock, realizing it was already 5:51 AM. Wow, that was quick.

"Uh oh, guys. It's already 5:51. Better get back in our places," I informed them. Chica sighed in sadness.

"AWWWWW. Maybe we will wake up earlier tomorrow," she said as she got on stage and grabbed her beloved cupcake.

"Maybe, Chica," I said, even though I was secretly hoping they wouldn't.

**12:03 AM**

I activated for the night and, much to my relief, the others had not activated. I stepped off the stage, determined to find out more. But, I had something really bothering me. Where are the counterparts? I start down the West Hallway, hoping to find them. The most likely spot for them would be the Supply Closet, but they could actually be anywhere in here. They might not even be _here._ That wasn't going to stop me from finding them.

I reach the Supply Closet and slowly open the door. I look inside, again seeing the same low light bulb. It distracts me again for some reason. The light bulb seemed to distract me. I look away and begin to search the room. In the very corner of the room, I see a box covered in darkness. I walk over to it to get a better look. When I look inside it, I am utterly shocked. The heads of our counterparts (and that annoying balloon kid that never showed himself) were all thrown inside the box, as well as Foxette's hook and Bon Bon's red guitar. I look inside the heads and find them empty; the endoskeletons being removed from them. I set the head back down and walk out the room. I quietly close the door when I hear faint music playing. It's coming from the other side, in the East Hallway. Sounds almost like a...music box.

I quickly make sure the others are still deactivated before entering the East Hallway. I check my internal clock to see that it is 3:42 AM. Time really seems to go by quicker now. The music gets louder and louder as I walk down the hallway. It is playing a very soothing tune. It sounds like an old song. What was the name of it again? Ah, 'My Grandfather's Clock' is the name. I heard the manager singing it one day, a very long time ago. I suddenly see a door I did not see last night. It is right past the kitchen door. I wonder how I missed it?

I put my ear up to the door and realize that the music is coming from this room. I open the door and see a small music box sitting on the table. On the floor next to the table is a large box, resembling the appearance of a present. All of a sudden, the music changes to a fast-paced version of 'Pop Goes the Weasel'. Before I know it, a thin figure stands up from the box. Its face is pasty white with purple tears running down its face. It almost looks like..._the drawing. _Before I have time to say anything, it hisses in a high pitched voice.

_"WHERESSSSS MY MUSSSSSSIC!?"_ it yells. It suddenly lunges at my, its sharp teeth baring into my shoulder.

**Yay! I finished another chapter! Do you like what I did with the FNaF 3 picture thingy? I know that this isn't exactly how the story goes, but this is just the idea that is forming in the depths of my mind. Also, I know that Marionette doesn't have teeth, but just imagine that he does. See you next chapter!**


End file.
